Roughraff
' is an Earth-attributed, E-ranked Yo-Kai of the Tough tribe. The Yo-Kai Medallium says ''"A Yo-kai whose only cause is rebellion, he Inspirits good kids into badness and delinquency." He is also the pre-evolved form of Badude, who he evolves into at level 25. Appearance Roughraff is a green-skinned, lizard-like Yo-Kai with a short tail, large orange claws on his feet, a fairly muscular build, a pointed, curved mouth, a long red tongue, and orange markings surrounding his eyes and inner-ears. His most notable trait is his large orange pompadour, giving him the appearance of a Japanese high school delinquent. He wears blue pants and white gauze around his waist. Gallery Gurerurin YW1-016.png Gurerurin.png Roughraff.png Personality Matching his delinquent-like appearance, Roughraff behaves in a very similar manner; he has little respect for others and tries to solve problems in a rough manner. In the anime, he attempted to mug Komasan, referring to him as a "hillbilly". When summoned by Nate for the first time, he answered in a noticeably rude way of talking. In spite of his negative qualities, he is able to develop respect for certain people, such as Manjimutt after their fist brawl; Peckpocket, after a pick-pocketing contest, striking an odd friendship; and Bruff. Despite this, Roughraff's methods of rebellious behavior tend to be on the tame and petty side, with these attributes transferring into those he possesses. Roughraff has an odd phobia of hot waters, as seen when summoned by Nathan to confront Sproink, which can be attributed to his lizard-like nature working against him. In the English version of the anime, he has the accent of a greaser/biker. Relationships Nathan Adams Roughraff is Nathan's usual choice when he needs a tough guy; when first summoned, Roughraff answered him in a rough tone of talking. After befriending Peckpocket, he bluntly said Nathan to not disturb him when causing mischief with the bird Yo-Kai. He was first summoned by Nate when Fidgephant was causing the boys at his school trouble, but Roughraff was quickly ensnared by the Yokai's power. Manjimutt Roughraff quickly grew to respect Manjimutt after they'd battled, acknowledging his strength. Peckpocket Roughraff forged a singular friendship with Peckpocket after he and the bird Yo-Kai continuously robbed one another of their belongings. After Peckpocket befriended Nathan, he and Roughraff left to hang out. Bruff Roughraff, alongside other yo-kai, fell to Bruff's 'Cool big bro'-like charms. Abilities and Powers Roughraff's most notable ability revolves around his possession; he can bring out the rudeness of the people he possesses, causing them to act as delinquents. The effects do not dispel until Roughraff is defeated.In the anime, he did this to Eddie. Roughraff is also very fast, when striking a motorbike-driving-like pose and running in high speeds when chased. Stats | medal = Goketsu | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} 'Revenge- '''an attack that deals half the damage taken on by the opponent's attack right back onto the opponent. However, it will not activate if Roughraff's HP is knocked down to 0, if the opponent's attack is absorption-based, or during an opponent's death blow. The "Shark Skin" skill has the same effect as this. History Roughraff debuts in episode 3, when it is revealed that he is the cause of Eddie's sudden turn of personality. When confronted by Nathan and Whisper, he flees from the scene without dispelling Eddie of his possession, causing Nathan to chase him to defeat him to turn Eddie back to normal. After finally catching him up, Nathan summons Jibanyan to battle Roughraff, but quickly falls victim to his possession and becomes Baddinyan. Nathan resorts to summon Manjimutt and after encouraging him to confront Roughraff, the two engage in a brawl. After a long battle, it ends in a draw, the two Yo-kai lay on the ground, bruised and laughing. Roughraff acknowledges Manjimutt's strength and shakes hands with him. Sometime after that, Roughraff gives Nathan his Yo-kai Medal. He is first called by Nate to deal with Fidgephant, who was inspiriting the boys in his school and causing ridiculously long lines for the bathrooms. Before Roughraff could really do anything, however, he was ensnared by Fidgephant's power and quickly joined the line as well. Strangely, he is not seen after this point in the episode. How to get YW 1: Uptown Springdale: Desolate Lane Infinite Inferno Evolution fuse with Jibanyan to get Baddinyan Origin Roughraff combines the stereotypical traits of Japanese delinquent youths (flashy pompadour hairstyle, bare chest with a ''sarashi worn around the waist, squatting position of someone hanging out in back alleys), with the youkai called imori ''(written with the kanji for "gecko" but pronounced differently), geckos possessed by the souls of dead warriors that haunt castle ruins and will gang up on anyone coming through their territory. He also shares traits with the gremlin, hence his name. * Roughraff shares some similarities with the ''Pokemon "Croagunk," as both appear to be based on the same caricature of a troublemaker. Both have white bands or bandages around their waists, and the lower half of their bodies is purple (purple pants in Roughraff's case). Both stand in a crouching position. Name Origin * "Roughraff" is a portmanteau of the words rough and riffraff, a hooligan or a person who causes public disturbance. In other languages * Japanese: グレるりん Gurerurin * Korean: 타라락 Tararak Category:Goketsu Class Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Earth Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Ramen Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Pebble Technique Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Revenge" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Headbutt Attack (Power:55) Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-Kai